Bandicoot Love
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: Short one-shot stories all about Crash x Coco. Their love is evident and ever growing. (T rating only for the incest material)


Where one can be at peace. Where those who hide parts of themselves can be true to their feelings. That's a sanctuary. A sanctuary behind closed doors. That's truly what this is, Crash feels. Inside their house is his -their- sanctuary, and the only place he can express his love for her.

Outside they keep up an appearance for all the other evolved animals. Turns out being forcefully evolved made all said animals gain some sort of morality. And apparently being in a relationship with your sister isn't 'right' to most.

Crash finds it absurd. If they were regular animals again then no one would bat an eye. But now everyone judges you if you do anything out of the social normal. And a side note, they still don't even know if they're actually siblings. Evolving makes you forget your life beforehand, apparently. Crash still can't remember anything about birth parents or what he did before being zapped. Their whole past before the evil doctors is a total mystery.

He finds it frustrating and annoying and just wishes he could do more for her. Show her off to the world like she deserves to be. To kiss her as the sun sets. To teasingly flirt throughout the daily routine. The few things he did with Tawna come to the forefront of his mind and he hates that he'll never be able to do with Coco. His adorable, crazy, kind, and intelligent Coco that he'd fallen for despite what the world may think.

"Crash" Coco interrupts his train of thought "What are you thinking about?" she peeked curiously up at him from her seat on his lap. "You hum slightly whenever you're thinking for too long, ya know?"

Crash smiles awkwardly in response, both for being caught and how she can always pick up on his emotions so easily, despite his lack of speaking. His picks up one of her hands that had paused their relentless typing on her laptop and kisses it. She seemingly understands nearly right away. "You surprising think a lot when you're not sleeping or goofing about" she giggles to herself, pinching his cheek teasingly. Coco then sighs, letting the moment pass before starting.

"I know it's upsetting but…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words "this _is_ the only place we don't have to hide our feelings. So long as we're together, anyway." She closed her laptop, putting it on the seat next to them on the couch and turned around to saddling Crash's lap. "It's frustrating and annoying but I'll put up with any kind of problem and deal with any trouble so that we still can be with one another" Coco confessed. Crash knew she meant it, the tone in her voice left no questioning "Do you-"

Crash ruffled her hair affectionately, making her stop her question before she even finished. Looking up she sees her answer to her unasked question by the sheer determination in his eyes. "I will go through anything if it meant staying with you. I will always be here for you." And she swears she sees "I'll always protect you" in there too, despite it not being part of their current conversation. She's always loved his eyes, deep green as the forest and always giving away his thoughts and feelings. She couldn't stop herself from giving Crash her most beautiful smile yet as she wraps her arms around his head and pull him to a lovingly kiss from his silent confession.

"I'm home~~!" Aku Aku barges in through the front door and onto the scene. Upon hearing no acknowledgement he inspected the room closer and upon recognizing their position and shocked eyes starting to calm down in recognition, he gives an apologetic smile "Did I interrupt? My apologies, I should really start knocking."

While not liking being interrupted during times when he and Coco are alone with another, Crash couldn't be mad at the tiki mask that fills the father role in their household. Crash makes a sound, unintelligible to most but Coco and Aku Aku recognized it's meaning as all is forgiven.

"Yeah, Aku Aku, you're family. You don't need to knock to enter your own home." Coco continued after Crash, while relieved it was someone that knew their secret that barged in on them. Who knew what'd happened if someone else had, though most know not to sneak up on her craze brother, she rationalizes.

They were both grateful once that Aku Aku revealed how he accepted their relationship. He could plainly see how fast their love for each other continues to grow and gave his full support. He was just happy their happiness was set.

"Thank you" the sincerity in his voice was oozing onto the floor. He was grateful the two bandicoots that awakened him and grew to care for had accepted him so easily into their newly formed family. "While I was out I picked up some crates of Wumpa Fruit. They're just outside" And Crash was already out the door, placing Coco down comfortably on the couch and jumping past Aku Aku in a single fluid motion.

Coco giggled seeing her boyfriend's action at the mention of his favorite food. "I swear that's the only thing he eats." she shrugs, having already given up understanding his love for the Wumpa Fruit "Good thing they're healthy." She turns to look behind the couch at Aku Aku "How did you carry those, by the way?"

"That's a trade secret" he winked. Where in reality he didn't wanting to say he floated facing the ground with the boxes stacked on the back of his mask. It still aches as they speak but did his best to not show it, as it's his gift to them. As it's almost been a year after they stopped Cortex's last plot and he thought it was worth celebrating. Though he can't get them much other than the boxes of Wumpa Fruit that lay about everywhere, despite thinking they deserve much more. "Have you two been slacking off all day in here?" his wooden brow raised as he looks from Coco to the cracked door Crash was just outside of.

"We wanted a day to ourselves." Coco sat back correctly on the couch "It's only inside the house that we can express ourselves truthfully after all." Aku Aku nodded in understanding as he floated to the other side of the couch, followed by Crash carrying in all the boxes at once, too many to count and impossible to explain how he carried them all through the small doorway. The door being shut by Pola, having enough of the winter air for today, then curling next to the sleeping Pura beside the rug.

Crash quickly put the boxes away but grabbed one of the fruits and hopped on the couch between his two family members, noticeably closer to Coco however. She bounces in response but seemingly unaffected by the action as she typed on her laptop. Once she landed her head fell almost naturally to Crash's shoulder and continued as if it was always there.

Crash looks at Coco then to Aku Aku, the witch doctor's mask having floated down to leaned on the couch in a relaxing manner. Only in this house can he feel like this. Having his love so close to him without odd glaces. Having nice quiet moments with his makeshift family without any interruptions. He smirked, taking a bite of his Wumpa Fruit and couldn't help but agree with his notion from before. A sanctuary. A sanctuary behind these closed doors.

 **And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed this fluffy as I could make it Crash x Coco story.**

 **If you're reading my story then I'm sure you're fine with them being a couple despite being siblings.**

 **I'm also a little rusty on writing and these stories are made to shake off said rust.**

 **The stories I'll be making won't need the T rating but the rating is just for incest context.**

 **I only hope to make the next chapter show more of Crash's crazy personality.**

 **So fave and leave a review if you liked it, pls! It helps a lot for morale. See you next chapter!**


End file.
